


Gym Rats

by jcksnwhttsmrs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, F/M, Gyms, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksnwhttsmrs/pseuds/jcksnwhttsmrs





	Gym Rats

You yawned, looking out at the giant room who had no one in it. Checking the clock for the millionth time in an hour, it was still a whole two until your shift ended. Being a student was hard when you had to put your way through college. You had virtually no time to work during the day, so you picked up nightshifts at the 24 hour local gym to try and make cash. It was nice because barely anyone came in at night and you had time to yourself. You spent a lot of it studying so you could try and kill two birds with one stone. 

Tonight though, the lines were beginning to blur in your textbooks so you shut it for the night. After thirty seconds of spinning in your rolly chair behind the front desk you hopped up and decided to use this time to work out. You always said you were going to, but always seemed to find something better to do at the desk like play Tetris, or try and beat yourself in tic tac toe. You liked your job because it was not only acceptable, but encouraged to wear work out gear doing shifts. You peeling out of your shirt, leaving you in a sports bra and leggings and hopped up onto the elliptical. 

You had control over the music in the whole place, so you turned it up a few notches and moved from the easy listening you liked for studying to your workout playlist full of either upbeat rap songs or metal. It was the only thing that kept you going when you were aching and wanted to stop. The time honestly flew by, and you didn’t even notice that you’d gone three miles already. You slowed down and stepped off, feet wobbling getting used to solid ground again as you went for your water bottle. You tried to wipe the sweat off your forehead, but at this point your body was pretty much soaked.

Just as you finished swallowing as much water as you could get, the bell on the door rang. It was a shock to you as no one ever came in this late. You weren’t opposed though as he was an extremely attractive, built guy in a Avalanche sweatshirt. He hesitantly approached, and looked confused. You realized he assumed no one was working as you were sitting on the bench sweating and not behind the desk. It then hit you that you were sitting on the bench sweating, and probably looked like hell. Of course. The one time a hot guy walks in. This was enough to convince you not to work out again for a few weeks. 

“Sorry. I work here, I was just taking advantage of the equipment.” You told him, moving back to the desk and turning the loud music down. 

“You can swipe your card,” you told him. 

“Your music?” he asked. You blushed slightly, and nodded. “I like it. You should turn it back up,” he said with a smile and god it was beautiful. You laughed and turned it back up a few notches. Once his card was swiped, and his name appeared on the screen you had to hold yourself back from letting your jaw hit the floor. You didn’t follow sports much but you knew who he was now. 

He looked down and laughed when he watched you put it together. “What’re you doing here?” you asked. “Not in like a bad way, I just figured you’d have like…your own gym.” You continued, and wanted to kick yourself in the face. You should just shut up. 

“I don’t know, I’ve just always done this.” He said with a shrug. “Didn’t wanna stop just because I got famous,” he added and then looked like he wanted to kick himself in the face. “Not that I’m famous. I mean I’m not, right? You didn’t even recognize me.” 

He laughed and you decided to also. “No, you are…I think. I’m not big into sports, really. Or else I probably would have. My boyfriend would have.” 

Did he just look disappointed for a second? Why did you even say that? Why did you say that when you knew whatever fling you were having with the guy in your economics class was anything but a relationship? “I don’t actually have a boyfriend,” you said. To that he really laughed, but also looked relieved. “I don’t know- I just. I’ll let you work out,” you said, handing him the receipt from him swiping in. 

“Are you not allowed to when people are in?” he asked. “Because, don’t let me stop you.” You didn’t know what to say. Tyson Barrie stood in front of you, probably ready to go deadlift everything in the room and all you were trying to do was sweat off the wine you had last night. 

“Uh…I was done anyway,” you told him. 

The AC kicked on again, and you felt a rush of cold hit you as you were still covered in sweat without a shirt on. Grabbing it, you pulled it on quickly and retreated to behind the desk. “Alright.” He was off to work out and you couldn’t stop yourself from the ogling you did. You were going to have to go home and take a cold shower and you hated yourself for it. 

The next night, while flipping through the channels on TV you stopped on the hockey game and searched for your gym buddy. In the 24 hour span since you saw Tyson, you had probably imagined a dozen different scenarios in which he would date you. And you were just lying to yourself, because it was really a dozen different scenarios in which he had his way with you in the gym shower. Or your shower. Or any shower. And you figured you weren’t ever going to see him again, so it was fine. It was fine until two weeks later he walked into the gym again, for a late night session. Again.

This time, your mind had somehow guilted you into thinking that Tyson knew about all the gross, embarrassing things you’d conjured up in your brain so you blushed by him just walking in the door. He smiled at you, “Hey.” He pulled his card out again. “I never got your name,” he said. 

You told him way too quickly and took his card. “Nice. Not working out tonight?” he asked. “Nope. I have midterms I have to study for,” you said, and gestured down to the textbook in front of you. “Oh. What’re you studying?” He either didn’t care and he knew how to really pretend like he cared, or he did care in which case you were fucked because that could bring on a whole new level to your wild imagination in which you two were dating. 

“Exercise science,” you responded. 

“Makes sense,” he said. “So you know all the best working out techniques?” he asked. 

You didn’t know where he was going with it, but you just nodded. “I mean, I’m not like…an expert. You probably have experts around you all day.” He shrugged and you nearly shivered as his fingers grazed yours when you handed him the card and receipt. 

“Wanna spot me?” he asked, and yes. Yes you did. You wanted to spot all of him, all the time. You pushed that thought down, and stayed cool. “If it’s not pulling you away from studying.” 

“Sure. I could use a break anyway.” Fifteen minutes later, your hand was touching his glistening bicep and you were going to die. Fuck that dude from your econ class, this alone was going to do you better. 

“Just uh, try to grip it here, instead,” you suggested, placing your hand on top of his and moved it around. “You’ll get better coverage on your muscles,” you explained. 

“Okay, alright.” He tried it and placed the bar back down in it’s place sitting up. “Wow, I can feel it.” He lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead. “What time do you get off?” he asked. Literally anytime when you’re around. “Three,” he widened his eyes. “In the morning?” 

You laughed and nodded your head. “We’re open all day every day. Someone’s gotta be here.” He stood up, and grabbed his towel off the bench, collecting his things and you were disappointed because he’d be leaving and there would go your excitement for a while. 

“So I guess you get off your shift and wanna go right home to bed, right?” he asked. “Uh, I mean I usually do but there isn’t typically another option at three in the morning on a Tuesday.” He smiled his goofy smile and at this point your stomach was such a huge ball of nerves, it was miracle you hadn’t thrown up on the guy yet.

“What about dinner? Or breakfast, I guess? A midnight snack? With me?” he asked, and you covered your mouth with your hand and chuckled. “I think that’s definitely worth staying up a little longer for, yeah.” This wasn’t real. This had to be the thirteenth dream scenario you’ve thought up and somehow managed to make it super vivid. “Cool,” he said. 

“I’m gonna shower then I can like, help you study or something.” He waited for you to say something but nothing came out, so he headed for the locker room. Once he was gone, you jumped up and tried to conceal your scream, but it didn’t work much. Was this a date? You were considering it a date. A date with Tyson Barrie, the finest man in Colorado.


End file.
